Unforgotten
by diabolicaldoll
Summary: Months before the death of Sabo, Ace and Luffy suffered another lose. The disappearance of their only sister. What happens, years later, when she manages to find Ace. Non-Canon, slight AU, OC as main character, male/male relationship in background.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

This is non-canon and contains an OC as the main character. This takes place post-timeskip, but Ace and Whitebeard are alive. This is slightly AU, the main character is a fox demon, not a devil's fruit user.

* * *

"Gol D. Ace." the whispered name caused me to turn sharply, glaring at the hooded figure leaning casually against a tree. Thankfully I was headed back to the ship alone, so no one was around to hear it.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know that name?" I ask sharply, pulling my dagger free. A light laugh emerges from the cloaked figure, before the cloak was thrown off, revealing a girl, slightly shorter than I am, with long silver hair, pale skin, fox ears and a tail. I stare at her is shock. There was no way this was her.

"It's been awhile, Ace. Don't tell me you forgot all about me," she replies with a grin, showing off a pointed tooth. I continue staring at her dumbfounded for a few minutes, before a wide smile stretches across my face. I jump forward, hugging her tightly.

"We thought you were dead, Zahara." I whisper, feeling tears begin to gather in my eyes. She hugs me back, smiling softly.

"I know…I know. I'm sorry, I wanted to get word to you all, but I just couldn't risk it….When I saw you in town, I wasn't really sure if it was you or not." she tells me, pulling out of the hug. "So, you actually became a pirate? Are you captain or what?" she asks, sitting down and pulling me down next to her.

"Nah. I was captain for awhile. But now I am under Whitebeard. He is great, Zahara. He is probably the best man that I have ever met. You have to come with me to the ship later and meet him," I explain, smiling fondly. She smiles back at me, before closing her eyes and leaning against the tree.

"I don't think your captain would appreciate you bringing a random person onto his ship, Ace." she says with a small laugh. I tell her not to worry, that Pops loves meeting his sons' family. She looked a little shocked when I called him Pops, but quickly smiled brightly at me. "Ace…" she whispers a few moments later, I raise my head to look at her, not liking the tone of her voice. "That tattoo…does it mean….did Sabo…." she seemed to not be sure how to ask her question, but I understood what she wanted to know. I felt the familiar grief fill me. I close my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry.

"A few months after you disappeared, he tried to set out on his journey. But it was cut short…he…he got shot down a few feet from the shore." I inform her. I look up in time to see her nod her head and quickly wipe away the single tear that had fallen. "Luffy took it pretty hard, but he is doing really well for himself now. He is a pirate captain with a four-hundred million beri," I tell her, hoping to cheer her up a bit. She looks at me shocked for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Little weak Luffy is worth that much money? He must have changed a lot in the past twelve years." she says between her laughs.

"What about your tattoos?" I ask, nodding towards the three tattoos on her chest.

"I never thought I would see you again, so I wanted to have part of you all on me forever. So I got Luffy's treasured straw hat, Sabo's top hat and an ace of spades for you since last time I saw you, you didn't wear a hat. Where did you get that ugly thing anyway?" she asks knocking my hat of my head, ruffling my hair in the process. Picking it, I stare at it fondly.

"Luffy got it for me, right before I left Foosha. He said that every great pirate had to have a hat." I tell her, laughing slightly at the memory, before putting the hat back on. "But anyway…come on, you have to come meet Pops, Thatch, Marco and everyone else." I say, jumping up. I pull her up and take off running towards the ship, dragging her behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I laugh lightly as he drags me onto the ship, causing all of the present crew to give me weird looks. I am honestly a little nervous about being on a ship full of pirates that I don't know, most would capture and sell me without a second thought, but hopefully they respect Ace enough not to try anything. Ace ignores them all and continues to drag me to the large man sat near the front of the ship. He stares at me a second before turning his attention to Ace.

"Who is this, Ace?" he asks gently and more lovingly than I would have thought for a man of his size and reputation.

"This is Zahara. She is my sister," he replies grinning broadly. I smile kindly and bow slightly. Whitebeard let's out a loud laugh, before smiling at me.

"So, you are the sister that Ace is always going on about? It's good that you found each other, Ace worried about you constantly." he informs me, smiling fondly at Ace, who turned slightly red. I giggled softly before answering.

"I'm glad as well, I have been worrying about my brothers as well." I smile at Ace, who opens his mouth to say something but stops when he notices a blonde-haired, droopy eyed boy walk quickly towards us. He faces the boy and smiled brightly.

"Marco!" he yells out excitedly.

"Ace," he calmly replies coming to a stop next to me, "who is this?" he asks shooting me a quick glance, before glaring slightly at Ace.

"This is my sister, Zahara!" he says excitedly, "Zahara, this is my best friend Marco," he tells me. I turn towards Marco and greet him quietly. He greets me in turn before turning back to face Ace.

"You might want to go talk to Thatch. He was pretty upset when he saw you and 'some beautiful fox, laughing and goofing off'…I didn't know he meant a fox demon though. But I am pretty sure he thinks you're leaving him for this young lady," Marco informs looking slightly amused. Ace looks at him wide-eyed for a second before running off below deck.

"Huh, I never guess that Ace would be gay," I confess softly, before turning back to face Marco and Whitebeard. "But I never guessed that he would have a captain…especially not one that he referred to as 'Pops'. But he looks happy and that is all that matters really."

"It took awhile for him to start. He tried to kill me hundreds of times," Whitebeard says with another loud laugh. Marco smiles slightly, probably at the memories before turning to face me.

"Will you be staying with us for a few days? I'm sure Ace will want to introduce you to everyone on the ship and you probably have a lot to catch up on." I smile sadly, shaking my head.

"No…I'll be leaving tonight. I've stayed on this island too long already. It probably wasn't a good idea for me to even talk to Ace…It…it might cause some trouble for you, if it does…I'm sorry." I reply with a deep bow. I straighten up in shock when my apology just caused another deep laugh from Whitebeard.

"There is hardly anyone stupid enough to start trouble with me. Don't worry about that." I smile at him, realizing what he says is true, he isn't the strongest man in the world for nothing.

"Thank you, sir," I say, looking happily at Whitebeard. He stops laughing and looks at me with a small smile. "The whole time I knew Ace he claimed to hate his father, which he probably still does, but I always believed that all he had ever wanted was someone who called him son, someone that he could look up to as a father figure…I happy he finally found that…Thank you for giving him that." I elaborate, looking down, smiling fondly. I look back up, turning slightly, when I hear Ace excitedly talking, pulling along a man that looked slightly older than Ace with a brown pompadour hairstyle.

"Zahara, this is Thatch…he's my boyfriend," Ace says happily once they stop in front of me. I smile kindly at Thatch and shake his outstretched hand.

"Sorry about thinking badly about you and everything." he says awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. I tell him it is fine and we all begin talking happily. I spend a few hours talking to the four of them before standing up and bidding them goodbye. Ace got up as well, to walk me off the ship.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? I'm sure Pops won't mind."

"Sorry Ace. I have to go now, I can't stay here any longer," I tell him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Where are currently approaching one of Pops' island to restock, and take a much need break. But it seems that is going to happen. As we approach the island, we hear the distinct sounds of gun fire and yelling that accommodate battle. Jumping up into the crow's nest, I put my binoculars up to take a look. Looking around, I instantly recognize one of the fighting parties, being Wallem and his crew, but there doesn't seem to be a group of people fighting against them. I scan the shore, where the fight is taking place, more carefully, looking for anyone who is out of place. I notice Wallem fire his gun, and trace the approximate path with my eyes, which widen dramatically when I notice the target. Standing there, bruised and bloody, clutching her right arm and looking as if she were about ready to collapse was Zahara.

Cursing loudly, I jump down and turn to face Pops. "We have to stop them, Pops!" I yell urgently, already preparing to depart for the island on Striker.

"Wait a second, Ace. What's going on?" Pops demands, looking slightly concerned.

"They're attacking Zahara, Pops…I have to stop them before they kill her…or she kills any of them," I reply, jumping down and taking off, smiling slightly when I notice a blue, flaming mass fly pass me. I make Striker goes as fast as I can, speeding towards the island. I get there in time to hear Marco calming Wallem down.

"Hey, Ace." Zahara greets with a pained smile, swaying slightly. I rush over, helping lower her to the ground. "I take it they are some of your friends?" she asks, nodding her head towards all of the pirates now sitting on the sand.

"Yeah, something like that," I answer, checking over her wounds. She lets out a shaky breath and points off into the trees.

"See that bag over there?…You should go get it. There is something important in there that I need right now," she says. I look to where she is point and rush over as soon as I notice the bag, the same one she had last time we saw each other. Gently handing the bag to her, I watch as she begins digging around, her eyebrows knitted together.

"There it is," she says triumphantly before reaching a vial filled with a purple substance towards me. I look at her confused for a second, getting ready to ask what it was for when she explains. "It's an antidote, for the poison they inhaled. A drop each, in the mouth. You might want to hurry." I gape at her before quickly turning around, only to come face to face with Marco.

"I'll take care of them. You make sure she is alright," he says, taking the vial away and making his way towards the closest pirate. I turn back to Zahara, watching as she digs through her bag, pulling out medicine and bandages.

"You look a mess. Why were you all fighting?" I ask, grabbing the disinfectant and beginning to clean her wounds, wincing when I notice the broken bones and that there was no exit would for the bullet.

"You try getting attacked by a hundred pirates and coming out unscathed," she retorts with a laugh. "As to why we were fighting, I don't know. They attacked me, I defended myself." she replies with a shrug watching me.

"hmm, Pops will figure it out, and we have to get the doctors to look you over. I'm pretty sure you have some broken bones and a bullet lodged into your shoulder." I tell her, smile at her. She smiles back, still holding tightly to her shoulder.

We sit there talking until the Moby Dick docks. Helping Zahara stand, I take her over to one of the doctors, being one of the many people to rush off the ship. He slings her good arm over his shoulders and helps her walk to the infirmary as I make my way over to where Pops and Marco are standing with Wallem.

"Wallem, what happened?" Pops asked calmly, not the type to get mad at any of his sons without a good reason. He looks up from his seat on the sand where his ship's doctor was stitching up on wound on his arm.

"We docked here to restock on supplies, when a bunch of people said that they had been attacked by a silver fox demon earlier today. She matched the description we were given, so we attacked her. I didn't know she knew you or was under your protection or anything, Pops. I just didn't want anyone to get away with attacking one of the villages under your protection." he replies wincing slightly.

"Zahara wouldn't attack people for no reason, Pops." I argue, feeling the need to defend my sister. Pops sighs loudly before turning around.

"Izo! Thatch!" he yells, waiting as they make their way over. "Go into town and see what you can find out. Some people were claiming that Zahara attacked them, find out if it is true," he orders. They nod their heads and begin making their way through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece.

This starts out in the OC's P.O.V. but changes to Ace's close to the middle.

* * *

"Hey Zahara, how are you feeling?" Ace asks as he enters the infirmary. I look over at him, before turning my gaze back to the ceiling.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ace. He pumped me full of pain meds. But he refuses to let me out of bed," I reply with a pout, causing Ace to laugh loudly. He walks over, taking a seat next to my bed. "Did you find out why they were attacking me?" I ask, looking over at him. He lets out a sigh, slumping down in his seat.

"Yeah. They said a few people at the dock claimed that you attacked the village and since this is one of Pops' islands, they felt obligated to attack you for it."

"Did he say who told him that?" I ask, sitting up suddenly, ignoring the sharp pain in my side.

"No, why?" he asks in confusion. I shake my head, telling him it was nothing, before slowly lying back down. "But I know you wouldn't attack anyone without a good reason, so Pops sent Thatch and Izo to talk to the villagers. So, we'll get it straightened out." he assures me, smiling brightly. I smile back, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"You think you can convince your doctor to let me leave, once my name is cleared?" I ask seriously.

"Not a chance," Ace says, laughing slightly. "He doesn't listen to anyone. And I agree with him that it is best that you stay with us for awhile. I'm not stupid Zahara, you obviously have people after you. People who don't care how dirty their scheme is. So, just let me protect my sister for a little while, at least until your broken bones have healed." He insists grinning at me. I let out a sigh knowing it was useless to argue with Ace, he was just too stubborn.

"I don't really think it is your's or your doctor's decision whether or not I can stay on this ship, right Ace?" I ask, looking at him pointedly.

"Well, yeah. But you were invited to stay last time. I don't think Pops would have changed his mind or anything," Ace reasons thoughtfully. I groan loudly, realizing that he was right.

"Fine, fine. There is no reasoning with you, is there? I'll stay…But only if, I won't be confined to this freaking bed," I complain, glaring down at the bed I was currently in. Ace lets out another loud laugh, before standing up and ruffling my hair.

"I'll go find the doctor, he should have some crutches around, if not I'll run to the village and pick up one." he says before turning around and exiting the room.

Walking out of the infirmary, I make my way off of the ship, to where Pops, Marco and Farra, our main doctor, were talking. "Ace," Pops greets as I stop next to them, "I take it, you just came from visiting Zahara?"

"Yeah, she is a little mad about being stuck in bed, but otherwise seems fine." I tell them, smiling slightly.

"Well, once Thatch and Izo get back, we'll decide what to do. We'll get her some crutches or something, if she didn't do anything to the village, as long as she doesn't try to run off again. From what Farra told me, she would probably end up dying if she was on her own in her condition," Pops says. I nod my head, taking a seat on the sand.

We sit around for a few hours, until we see Izo and Thatch make their way out of the forest. "Well, sons, what did you find out?" Pops asks as they come to a stop in front of him.

"Well, we kind of have a problem Pops. Some of the villagers claimed that she did attack them, but some of the others, including the mayor, claim that a group of people threatened to burn down the village unless they told anyone that asked that she attacked them." Izo replies solemnly.

"So, we still don't know anything," Marco states. "Maybe we should just ask Zahara what is going on. There must be a reason if people are asking the villagers to lie about her." he remarks thoughtfully.

"She won't tell you anything. Zahara has never liked involving other people in her problems. But there is no way she would just attack a village." I assert, glaring up at Marco.

"We know, Ace. You trust her completely, but we need to find out what is happening. If she didn't attack the village, we need to find out why those people threatened the villagers into lying, if she did, we need to know why. She is the only person who can give us those answers, Ace." Marco reasons, causing me to sigh. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Thatch smiling at me.

"We'll figure this out, Ace. Don't worry," he reassures. I smile brightly at him, nodding my head.

"Marco is right, Ace. If these people are wanting her bad enough to lie to our allies and threaten one of my islands, then it has to go beyond money. They have to have a reason to want her dead. We need to get all of the facts." I let out a sigh and nod my head. Pops was right, no one was stupid enough to go against him, even if it isn't doing anything directly to him, for no reason. But getting an answer out of Zahara will be next to impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Ace and Whitebeard have been asking why people were after me, but I didn't really want to talk about it, at all. It is not really any of their business, they shouldn't get anymore involved. I plan on leaving as soon as their quack of a doctor gives the okay. But he tells me that will be quiet a while. So, I have been spending my days wondering around, trying to avoid Ace and his multitude of questions, which is much harder than it should be, he seems to know everything about this ship.

But today, he hasn't come around, which is kind of weird. Deciding it would be best to get out of bed, and go out onto the deck, and maybe look for Ace without getting bombarded with questions. I slowly sit up and grab my crutch, pulling myself to my feet. I walk out of the door, pausing for a few seconds to enjoy the feel of the sun and the slight breeze that was blowing. It has been so long since I was able to relax as I do here.

A small smile graces my face as I begin making my way to the front of the ship, where Ace usually is talking to Whitebeard or Marco. The smile falls from my face as I near the front of the ship. I hear a familiar voice, one that doesn't belong to anyone in this crew. Pressing myself up against the wall, I cautiously peek around the corner, cursing as I notice the three people standing in front of Whitebeard, talking heatedly.

"….no idea what she has done. What she is capable of! She is a monster, she needs to be destroyed." the tallest of the three yell, glaring furiously up at Whitebeard, who let's out a loud laugh.

"This is a pirate ship, son. We are all considered monsters." Whitebeard replies, causing some of his crew to laugh softly. The three visitors in front of him didn't seem too amused, as they began sneering furiously at him. The girl takes a deep breath, before stepping forward.

"We know you are all pirates, and most people few you. But I have heard that you were different. That even though you are a pirate, you don't attack innocent civilians and that you even go as far as protecting islands and expecting nothing in return." She says softly, causing Whitebeard and the crew to stop laughing and stare at her, waiting for her to continue.

"She truly is a monster. She came to our village wounded, seeking a place to stay for a few weeks. Our father took her in, treated her wounds. She was very polite, the weeks that she was healing, she was very kind and helpful. But…as soon as her wounds had healed, she attacked. She killed everyone in the village, including our father. We three barely escaped by running to the forest and hiding. When we returned and found the village in ruin, we swore that we would get revenge. That wasn't the only time she had done something like that. Many have claimed to have heard stories of her doing it to other villages, or even to pirates. I am sure that if you were to keep her here, so will end up doing the same to you…or at least trying to."

Everyone stares at the three visitors in contemplation. I stand rigidly, leaning against the wall, with my eyes screwed shut. Was this it? Would Whitebeard feel sympathy for them and turn me over? I wouldn't be able to defend myself against them, the way I am now.

"If she could slaughter entire villages and pirate fleets, what makes you think that the three of you could do anything against her?" Whitebeard asks, staring at them. They look at one another quickly before turning to reply.

"We don't really think that we stand much of a chance when she is full health, but we heard that she was injured quite badly when you brought her on board. This may be one of the only chances we get." the taller male replies, "We would also hate for her to try what she did to us, on you."

"You really think a single little girl could beat me, or my crew?…if she tries anything, we will take care of her. But for now, she is under my protection and I won't let anyone lay a hand on her." he replies firmly. The three people in front of him look ready to protest, but seem to think better of it and head back to their ship, angrily.

Silence stretches on as they watch the small ship sail away. Once the ship is barely noticeable anymore, Whitebeard sits back in his chair, taking a drink from his sake bottle before loudly speaking, "You can come out now Zahara."

I slowly make my way to his chair, stopping when I come next to it, most of the crew staring at me contemplating. "Why didn't you hand me over?" I ask confused, causing him to let out a loud laugh.

"They were lying, weren't they?" he asks in turn, smiling broadly. I stare at him in shock for a few seconds, before smiling back.

"Only half way," I reply, stare out at their retreating ship.

"Who are they really?" he asks, causing everyone to turn their attention to me, all eager to know the answer. I let out a sigh, knowing that I couldn't get around the question.

"My siblings," I reply solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Your siblings?" Marco asks shocked, setting a chair next to me. I smile thankfully, I had been leaning pretty heavy on my crutch and didn't really think that I could stand much longer. He takes a seat on deck next to Ace and Thatch, next to Whitebeard's chair.

"Yep, half-siblings to be exact. We have different mothers," I clarify, smiling slightly at everyone's shocked expression.

"Why would your siblings be claiming that you killed your father and destroyed your village. Why would they lie like that?" Thatch asks, looking slightly confused. My smile turns bitter and I shake my head slightly.

"Like I said, they were only half lying. I did kill him. But I hurt no others. I killed him and left. I didn't attack those three nor did I attack anyone in the village." I reply, leaning back in the chair, staring up at the sky.

"You might as well tell us everything, Zahara," I look over at Ace, seeing him smiling at me slightly. I smile back, nodding my head before taking a deep breath.

"Alright. I won't be going into any details, but I guess I could briefly tell you all," they all nod their heads, turning their attention to me. "I'm not really sure how old I was when I was left at Dawn Island, I was no older than four I know. I lived in the woods there, hunting and stealing for food. I knew that a group of humans, Ace and the bandits that raised him, lived in the forest as well. My experience and instincts told me to be cautious around them, so I tried my best to stay far away from them. I occasionally caught glimpses of Ace as he went out hunting, but never paid much mind to him. I think I was around five when our paths crossed, well I had been stalking a prey for awhile and Ace decided to kill it. So, I attacked him. We fought for a good couple of hours before we both collapsed from exhaustion.

Ace looks towards me, demanding to know why I attacked him. My…vocabulary wasn't the best at the time. But I tried my best to get my anger and why I was angry across to him. He laughed at me, teasing me for not being able to speak, before leaving. But after that, he began showing up there everyday. We would usually just sit there, him talking and me occasionally saying something, which usually didn't make much sense. After a couple of weeks, he even gave me my name. He said he heard it somewhere and 'it sounded okay.'" I say with a laugh, smiling fondly at Ace, whose face had turned slightly red, causing the other three men to let out a laugh.

"A few months later, we met Sabo, who was obviously used to a different life than Ace and I, but yearning for something different…something more. He began running around with us, he stayed in the Grey Terminal, which was a dump outside of the city walls. He took a more active role in teaching me how to speak, he also taught me how to read and write. We spent all of our time hunting and stealing, trying to get enough money for a pirate ship. When we were ten, Luffy moved in with Ace. Ace hated him, he constantly tried to kill poor Luffy…until Luffy was kidnapped by some 'pirates' living on the island and refused to tell them where we kept our money. Though he was still ridiculously mean to him."

"Wait…wait. Ace hated Luffy?" Thatch asks incredulously. "The same Luffy that Ace never shuts up about? The Luffy that Ace would nearly kill someone for? Just because they said something that could be an insult?" I turn my disbelieving gaze to Ace, whose face had turned a dark red.

"I…might have started acting a little bit nicer after what happened," he admits, looking away embarrassed. I nod my head, a small smile on my face.

"Understandable," I say, before going back to my story. "A few months, probably about half a year, or a little longer, after meeting Luffy, some pirates attacked the island…Looking for me. They had heard that a silver fox was living on the island and had coming looking for me, hoping to catch me. We knew that the pirates were on the island, but didn't think that it would affect us at all. I went out hunting one evening, alone. Luffy had an obsession with pirates so Ace and Sabo had stayed to try and stop him from seeking them out. They hide their scents and stalked me. I didn't notice them until it was too late. As soon as I caught a whiff of their scents, a tranquilizer dart hit me, quickly followed by two more.

When I woke up, I was tied to a bed on a ship. I struggled as hard as I could, but wasn't able to break free. A man walked in, injected some drug in me, causing me to be lethargic. I wasn't unconscious, but I couldn't focus on anything or anyone. I don't know how long I was on that ship, I was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. But one time, I woke up to the ship shaking violently, and bangs and yells coming from outside. I wiggled my way out of the ropes, they hadn't really been worrying about keeping them very tight due to the drugs. I made my way onto the deck, trying my best not to be seen. I was able to steal a row boat and make it away…I passed out not longer after I started rowing. When I woke up, I was once again in an unfamiliar bed, but thankfully not tied down. Though I couldn't move anyway, so I guess it didn't matter.

A woman had found me washed up on the beach and had tended to my wounds. She also taught me basic first aid and let me stay with her until I was completely healed. She made some clothes for me, and warned me to hide my ears and tail. Most people were pretty prejudice about any type of demon. I left her island a few months later. I didn't really know where I was going, but I knew it was unwise to stay in one place for long. With as many people out looking for some way to make some good money fast. I traveled around, hitching rides on ships and just going where I could. I met quite a few good people. They taught me fighting and more first aid. Taught me about different plants and how to make poisons.

When I was around thirteen, I heard of an island that had hundreds of fox demons living together with humans. I had long since found out that I was only half demon, so I figured that had to be where I was originally from. So, I decided to go there. I had never really cared before. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were all the family I needed. But for some reason I felt that I had to go there. I hitched rides with merchant ship until I made it there. I made sure to hide my ears and tail and walked, excitedly into the village….Only to freeze.

The stories I had heard had painted a picture of harmony, of two species living together despite their differences. But that wasn't what was there. There was peacefully living together…the demons were nothing but slaves there. The humans did nothing but look down on them, treating them like dirt. It sickened me to see that, but I knew I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I knew that if I tried to help it would end in nothing but bloodshed. So I gritted my teeth and walked to the pub, hoping to find some information.

Behind the bar, there was a poster of a man, who looked slightly familiar. The barkeep noticed me looking and decided to tell me about him, and why he wasn't allowed in the town any longer. He used to live in town, with all of the other nobles and their slaves. He lived with his three children and wife. Thirteen years earlier one of his slaves had a child. All of the other slaves in town always looked at the child with pity, but none of the nobles thought anything of it. Until the child reached the age of three, and the wife notice a striking resemblance to her husband. Now, it was illegal to have sex with one of your slaves…once they reached the age where they could have children. You were kicked out of the village, and your money was taken. You either had to leave the island, or live in the other village, with peasants.

He tried to save himself, claiming that the slave had bewitched him…forced him into it. That he wasn't in his right mind at the time. I don't know if they believed him or not, but they sentenced the mother and child to a public execution the next day, they locked them in a cage in the town square, and took all of the nobles possessions and money, and kicked him and his family out. The wife moved in with the neighbor, who rumor has it she had been sleeping with for years, leaving the father alone to raise the three children with no money…with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

The next morning, when everyone went out to the town square, the mother was alone in the cage. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find any trace of the child. Most began to believe that the mother, in a fit of madness, ate the child. But no one really knew what had happened. They killed the woman and forgot all about the child.

After hearing the story, I decided to seek out the man, I had to know if I was that child or not. I went to the village and found out that he lived in the woods, they didn't allow him to live with him. Seems he still treated everyone like they were beneath him. I found him easily enough and even without removing my hood, he realized who I was instantly. He began screaming and yelling about how I had ruined his life, calling me and my mother every name he could think of…before attacking me. I snapped, I attacked back and ending up killing him. I have never been able to bring myself to regret that, I truly believe that he deserved to die…I just wished I had gotten some answer before hand. His kids stood there in shock, staring at me as I stood over his body. I turned away and left, not sparing them a glance. I left the island the first opportunity I had. I began getting attacked a lot more after that…it was only a couple of years later that I learnt that it was those three hiring or tricking people into attacking me." I finish softly, glaring a head of me.


End file.
